Vulnerability
by allyjandro
Summary: The misguided angel of death has some devious plans for a certain young girl... (My first fanfic! It's finished but it might take a while to fully upload. Shameless PWP, but I tried to make it as in-character as I could.)
1. A Lamb to the Slaughter

If there had been any constant factor in the young girl's life,it was running.

Trying to flee from the leering slave traders that stared at her like a prized piece of meat years ago. Running from the forever haunting sight of her lover's mangled corpse; and from the mob of villagers and soldiers that branded her the 'bringer of woe' and cried for her blood in exchange for their murdered loved ones. The tears spilled from her eyes as she had cut them down in self-defense, exactly as she'd been encouraged to do.

_I'm sorry. _

But right now, in this darkening forest, there was no escape to be found. Only the rustling of leaves and twigs, and the faint beating of feathers in the midst.

_"_Here_, _kitty kitty_!" _

A high shriek echoed among the trees as her sad blue eyes widened with adrenaline. The dense thickness of the forest now seemed frail and hollow; a gust away from its roots being torn from the very earth and leaving her vulnerable to her predator. The cheery, almost clownish facade of this familiar voice did little to mask the malicious chill underneath.

_"_Naughty children must be punished_!" _

The voice bade mockingly. A pause. With bated breath, Pyrrha's nerves began to tense as she gripped the hilt of her mother's holy sword. She hated fighting more than anything in the world, but began to steel herself in anticipation of a threat. If any blood were to be shed, it would have to be on her blade. With her shield clasped tightly in her left hand, the timid blonde stepped forward on the path. A group of ravens hovered ominously in a circle some feet away, stirring up small clouds of dirt. While most common folk would think of this sight as an omen or sign of witchcraft, she was all too aware of what it signaled.

'' Now Pyrrha, what did I tell you about running away? '' The ravens dispersed with loud caws as a glint of curved metal slashed through the air and severed branches cleanly off a nearby tree.A pale young woman in extremely torn clothes landed gracefully on the balls of her right foot. A grin as twisted as the braids of her lavender-streaked hair rippled across her face, as she posed through the wide center of her signature weapon Eiserne Drossel, the ring blade.

"P-Please leave me alone, Tira!"

" Silly girl, I can't do that~! '' The morbid girl sang.'' Not when there's still work to do. Souls to harvest,people to slaughter! It's going to be such fun and you're the one who's gonna make it all come together! ''

"NOOOOO!"

Her exclamation echoed through the forest's center. Pyrrha could hardly believe the volume of the word that just ripped out of her. Whether it were bravery or a desperate attempt to defy Tira's dystopian prediction, it was unclear. Shaking profusely, she began to raise her sword.

"I-I don't want to do this anymore!...I _never_ wanted to hurt anyone, to kill anyone!" she cried.

"Oh? Have you forgotten about how they treated you?'' Tira asked with a sadistic smirk. "_They_ didn't care about you at all, not like_ I_ do. Hah! If anything, killing those fools did them the ultimate favor! Stupid people deserve nothing more than death."

The stinging of tears began to form in Pyrrha's eyes, but she remained defiant. "Please, don't come any closer!"

She gripped her sword tightly, eyes fixed on the girl in the distance. As the tip of the blade pointed at Tira, her violet eyes had seemed to dim and were now almost concealed by hair as her head drooped. Her gait had shifted from a gleeful sway to a reserved slump; as her voice deepened from the pitchy squeak to a cold, guttural snarl. "...You should have more sense than to disobey me by now, Pyrrha. I demand you to get over here..._unless you'd prefer to be beaten and dragged_ _like a worthless dog."_

Still trembling, the blonde shook her head and continued to grip on her sword.

"I see. Stubborn little cunt..." Tira growled.

In a rushing leap, she lunged at Pyrrha with a heavy swing of her blade.

"...let's see if you can fight as well as you whine!"

Narrowly dodging the strike, Pyrrha closed her eyes and thrust her sword in a vertical curve from above her head toward the ground directly in front of her. "Please, go away!" she exclaimed meekly.

This hesitant move was no threat to Tira. She already had plenty a notch on her belt from a gory childhood spent as a covert assassin under the now-defunct Bird of Passage. Twisting her body, she sidestepped the clumsy attack and followed with a swift, sweeping kick along the ground. Pyrrha fell immediately onto the rough, pebbled dirt with a pained yelp.

"Hmph" Tira grunted. Pyrrha rolled up from the earth, her elegant white dress now marred by dust and gravel. A feeble creature like this, with limited experience in combat, made for an easy prey. Tira could have effortlessly sliced across her delicate little throat and killed her in an instant. How satisfying it would have been!But this girl was meant to be the next host for her beloved master, Soul Edge. This fight was not a deathmatch, but a test. _I want to see if you're worthy of that sword. _With avian agility Tira somersaulted into the air above, gripping her weapon with the apparent intent of delivering a sharp blow during landing. "I'll tear you to pieces!"

Taking risks was something Pyrrha usually tried to avoid, but against an opponent like this there were few options. With an angelic swoop, she leapt into the air and thrust her tiny shield upward. _Please hit!_ she prayed in her mind.

_CLANG. _The shield had struck into the side of Tira's head, sending her crashing down midair and losing grip of Eiserne.

Astonished at her meager hit landing on such a strong and ruthless enemy, Pyrrha let out a small gasp. While not enough to immobilize her, the strike had at least caught her off guard and halted her original plan of attack. Staggering upward from the blow, Tira burst into a high pitched giggle. The childish voice returned.

"...Now that's more like it!" Giggling, she sprung into a _grand jeté; _her wrist looping rapidly at her side. Wincing, Pyrrha turned with the shield held over her face. She let out a small gasp as she saw strands of her golden hair fall onto the dry soil.

"Come on, come on!" Tira chided. She started swinging her blade even faster and more indiscriminately, giddy and bright-eyed at the prospect of fresh bloodshed. ''So much fun! '' These quick slashes were parried by the trusty Omega shield, but Pyrrha's weak build could only hold up for so long.

The skittish girl could feel the fear prickling up all over her. Anxiously hoping to stun her opponent again, she quickly grabbed at Tira and delivered a swift knee to her very exposed stomach. With a squeaky groan, she doubled over as Pyrrha thought, _that must hurt. _In spite of her petite build, Tira sprang back up nearly as quickly as she had fallen down. Her face twisted into a murderous scowl as she glowered at the naïve blonde over her shoulder. "Stupid wench,playing dirty..." she hissed.

"**...is that the best you can do?! **"

Shifting pressure toward her upper body, she turned and gave Pyrrha a hard shove with her right arm. The solid strike of her armored hand was enough to stun the girl, knocking her off balance and into a pained slouch.

Tira gave a light toss to Eiserne and raised her thin arms side by side. Catching the weapon with her midsection, she placed her hands behind her head and began rapidly swinging her hips in a circular motion. "You little _pest_!" she roared as she performed the lethal dance, fixated on damaging the other girl. Tira moved so quickly and recklessly that the center of the blade was soon dotted with small drips of her own blood, tiny scratches now forming on her back and waist. Frantic at the unpredictable movements of her opponent, Pyrrha dashed backward. Searching for a brief opening, she threw a delicate high kick aimed for the head. Again, Tira dodged with expert timing and swung behind.

With critical precision, she grabbed Pyrrha by both ankles and slid forward through Eiserne's center. Pinning the blonde's back toward the floor with her heeled shoe, she stood on her hands and let the girl collapse from the weight. "Know...your place!" she spat cruelly, balancing on her upper body as she lifted her legs back toward the ground.

Whimpering with pain, the girl staggered upward into a crouch. Slowly, she thrust her shield with the intent of stunning Tira again. The shield's weight took it's toll on on her frail arm , leaving Tira with enough time to dodge. With both pale arms, she thrust Eiserne into the air while arching her back. Pyrrha seemed confused as to why her opponent would use such a risky attack. Taking the murderess' bait, she jumped forward with a horizontal slash. The frills of her skirt danced through the air as the sword shimmered.

_Such a fool! _Tira laughed to herself as she clenched her weapon and bent backwards into a handstand. At a dizzying speed, she tripped Pyrrha with a barrage of cyclonic kicks, using her arms to spring herself high into the air once again. "What a pain..." she growled with irritation. She quickly placed Eiserne's inner edge under her foot and dove with a rabid howl. Scrambling upward, the blonde rolled sideways and narrowly escaped the sharp blade as it scratched a deep line into the dirt.

I_ don't think I can handle any more of this...I just want the pain to stop!_

In desperation, Pyrrha cried "...I can't!" and thrust her blade forward. The strikes were effortlessly blocked, but the last one managed to push Tira into a nearby tree as she had been shifting back. Pyrrha struggled to stand upright as her bruised but rising assailant began to step toward her.

Everything began to go black as she felt her legs give out from under her, her body falling in a crumpled heap onto the gritty soil.


	2. Her Awakening

"_Wakey wakey, Pyrrha~! '' _Tira's jolly voice crooned.

The blonde woke from the ground with a jolt, startled. Her weapons were scattered nearby but still out of immediate reach. Her assailant was extremely close to her face, with a look of mischief dancing in those violet eyes.

" Pretty...Oh, you're so pretty~! Hahahaha! "

"W-what are you-..."

Pyrrha could not even finish the question, as Tira had roughly pulled her in for a kiss. Her pupils began to dilate and her freckled face was turning red with shock. Here, the madwoman that had coerced her into violence was now toying with her like a concubine!

As Tira's tongue emerged and lustfully began to intertwine with hers, the demure girl felt her body become warm. The cold, armored fingertips running along her thigh only intensified this warmth. A soft moan escaped her lips as Tira pulled away, a tiny trail connecting between both their tongues. Her left breast,barely covered by a scrap of torn green fabric,rubbed hard against Pyrrha's right; the thin brown leather vest acting as an insulator.

_Damn it!_ _I want your body, and not just for Soul Edge! _The twisted girl's gloomy thoughts gushed. Her fingers traveled to Pyrrha's soft white underwear, slowly circling and teasing from outside while she began kissing and sucking passionately at the young girl's neck. This stimulation was something Pyrrha had never experienced before with anyone, let alone another woman. She felt a deep throbbing and trembling in her crotch, as her face grew warmer and redder. Her voice began to let out gentle moans as the friction increased, faster and harder. "Aaa...aaah~!"A warm, sticky residue had been shot out of her.

Tira's fingers slowed their rhythm as Pyrrha panted rapidly. "Hmph. All that pathetic squirting and noise, and I barely touched you." the pale girl muttered gruffly.

Still caught in her orgasm, Pyrrha merely continued panting and stared at the other girl with wide eyes.

" Now..._MY TURN!" _the voice growled. Tira stripped off her tattered, ragged leggings and stood spreadeagled in front of Pyrrha with one hand on her hip.

" Eat me, wench!" she ordered aggressively.

Pyrrha stammered "B-but, I've never done that! I-I don't kn-"

" W_ell bitch, you're gonna learn today!" _she barked.


	3. Eating Crow

Still bewildered at the command that was just given to her, Pyrrha froze as she felt the gloves being stripped from her hands. As Tira began to remove her own claw-like gauntlets, she glared expectantly at the ingenue.

"Well...what are you waiting for?! It's not going to lick itself, wench!"

_Whap! _

"Oww!" The sting of tears gathered in Pyrrha's eyes again as the open palm struck the side of her cheek. Either from her impatience or the satisfaction of seeing the girl in pain, Tira delivered a second slap to her baby-soft face. Lest she risk being hit again or berated more; the blonde gingerly stuck her tongue out and began to travel along the smooth wall of flesh, entering the woman slowly. In spite of her ghostly pallor, Tira had begun to radiate warmth as a subtle purr of arousal crept from her lips. "Oooh..." Taking this as a mark of completion, Pyrrha slowed the pace and had begun to withdraw her tongue.

"..._Is that it_?! Go deeper!" the fiend's voice barked. Tira seized both of the girl's hands in a viselike grasp and forced them around her pale hips and backside.

Still blushing, Pyrrha complied and began to increase her speed; all the while squeezing at the lunatic's soft rear. In an uncharacteristically forward move, she began to suck and nibble very gently at the fleshy pearl within. It swelled and throbbed with every tease. Surprised at this feeling;Tira threw her head back and began to moan with abandon. She released a hand from her hip and gave a hard smack to the back of Pyrrha's head, yanking her blonde locks forward to ensure this service continued. The cry that followed was muffled as the girl began to move her tongue faster, lapping at the warmth of Tira's hole.

"Ohh...Damned amazing!" she exclaimed before erupting into peals of laughter. The cackling eventually lost itself as the feral moans returned, longer and louder than before. Pyrrha winced as she felt a warm burst of moisture spill out onto her tongue and the bottom of her chin.

A brief bit of silence passed as the maniac's pigtails swooped down with her head, lower body still writhing with pleasure. Panting, her neck rose back up as a jubilant smirk came over her face. "That felt _great_!" she chirped in the bubbly voice.

Opening her sapphire eyes, Pyrrha whispered "Is it over?".

Another fit of giggling. "No way! Let's play some more!"


	4. La Petite Mort

Despite protest, the shoes and brown leather thigh-highs were the first to go.

"Now to do away with those silly clothes!" Tira sang. Eiserne Drossel now in her hand, she positioned the serrated edge just at the tip of the brown embroidered collar;gesturing vertically above Pyrrha's body and toward the frilled edge of her white dress.

"Please don't do that! I beg you, don't rip my clothes off!" Pyrrha shrieked.

Tira laughed. "You dummy! I was just kidding about _shredding _them."

The blonde let out a hesitant sigh as she realized the implication of this joke. The vixen laid her weapon back to rest on the ground, and began smirking perversely. "Oh, fine. I'll go first, since you're being such a crybaby about it!" She quickly shed the remaining top half of her ripped outfit, and did a short taunting gesture that brought attention to her lithe figure and perky breasts. "Hah...what's the matter, you're getting excited now?"

Whether from a newfound lust or exasperation, the nymph put up little resistance to the pale hands that had begun undressing her. "You have a nice body," Tira cooed "- now let me have a closer look!". Pyrrha's face flushed, a stark contrast to the peach, nubile body that was now exposed and being groped.

Tira could barely contain herself as she pawed at the shy girl's tempting skin. While nowhere nearly as voluptuous as Sophitia had been, there was a pure sort of beauty about Pyrrha's figure that was only enhanced by her modest demeanor. A rare, innocent treat to be carefully savored.

" What a nice little ass!'' Tira squealed as she explored, rubbing and squeezing at the round behind that was common among the Alexandra women. Pyrrha blushed even harder at this ogling, and soon began to yelp at the sudden sting she was feeling. _Smack,smack,smack,smack... _Carried away in her sadistic pleasure, Tira spanked both cheeks until they were warm and red.

Starting again with light foreplay, she began with tender massages and kisses at sensitive spots. The collarbone,thighs,and slim waist were all reddened with marks. Pyrrha began to feel that new warm and throbbing sensation again, this time even stronger as she felt Tira's body on top of her own. Skin on skin.

"Now to see those cute ripe peaches!" she squealed. Now, the fiendish girl held the blonde by the shoulders and lowered her own body to the same level. Tira began to rub her breasts against Pyrrha's. Both of their tender nipples were already beginning to perk up from the chill of the forest's air, but this increased friction only added to their collective arousal.

"Aaah~!" the fair-haired girl began to moan. She had heard from the former village's church convent that such relations between women were immoral, but right now this was not a concern. All that mattered right now was the pleasure her body was experiencing.

Tira ceased her rubbing, and now moved her hands directly toward Pyrhha's chest. She cupped the left breast into her respective hand and began licking from around the areola. With her free hand she began pinching and tweaking the nipple of the right. This teasing elicited more moans from Pyrrha, whose eyes were starting to roll back in ecstasy. "Aah...Tira...it feels so...good~!" she cried as her left nipple was enveloped in the steaming cave of Tira's mouth, being teased and moved around by her wild tongue.

The delicate moans were now muffled as Tira's tongue slithered over to meet Pyrrha's. Another deep wet kiss, starting slow and intimate but then warming up to become rougher and more animalistic. And now...pain? As the warm tongue continued to force its way down her throat, the girl began to feel a sharp sensation hitting her shoulder and bottom. She felt the sting of fresh scratches burning against the cold air. Tira had scratched the tips of her fingers into Pyrrha's back and buttcheeks. She opened her crystal-blue eyes to search for the incriminating hands,only to see them now being held up in the air.

Tira finally pulled away from the forceful kiss, and glared at Pyrrha with a darkened gaze. She growled "This is getting tedious...I want to hear you _scream_!". She pushed roughly down on the girl, who yelped as the back of her body grinded against the pebbles and sharp scraps of twigs on the ground.

Tracing the fresh scratches on Pyrrha's shoulder with her fingers, she laughed darkly before moving in with her mouth. The taste of the innocent girl's blood seemed to intoxicate. Her black-rimmed eyes, usually seething with malice, were half-closed as she lustfully kissed and licked at the wounds. A true sadist at heart, nothing got her more aroused than to touch,see, smell,hear, and taste the pain that she had inflicted on the other girl. "...I'm starting to like you..." she purred sultrily into the ingenue's ear.

Tira was now blocking the blonde's legs with her torso, her pallid knees digging into the earth below. She straddled Pyrrha while grabbing her throat, and began to position the girl's clitoris against her own . The hot, throbbing sensations between the two were already starting to make the quiet girl shiver with lust. This intense pleasure could not be fully achieved for Pyrrha, as her red face began to contort with pain from the rugged earth that rubbed against her back and the harsh grip on her neck. Seeing this only excited Tira more, who began to thrust faster while letting out throaty moans.

The friction of the two began to speed up even more. Tira's small breasts bounced up and down rapidly as she rode harder against Pyrrha's body, relishing in the conflicting pleasure and agony painted on the young girl's face."**YES, scream for me**...**That's it!" **she crowed maniacally. The villainess chattered with menacing laughter, which quickly gave way into loud moaning again as she felt the moist warmth of virgin flesh. She felt a wet burst as her eyes rolled back madly.

"Feels good!" the joyful voice cried out. "Mmmm, you're so cute and tasty..." the twisted woman whispered as she leaned in for one last kiss. Spent, the young blonde could only respond with a hard blush and quiet moans as her tongue lazily took Tira's in.


End file.
